


The Gift

by nothfan



Category: Terry pratchett’s discworld
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Set in the Terry Pritchett Discworld book series and occasional tv outing. Susan goes to visit with her grandfather.  Has a chat with Albert and receives a gift.





	The Gift

The Gift

Susan sto-Helit watched Albert as he tended his vegetable patch, like everything else in Death’s domaine hues of black and purple. Susan huffed,  
“why do you bother with all this?” She gestured, taking in the rows of carrots and cabbages,   
“it has no substance?”

Albert straitened up and leaned on his hoe,  
“he made it for me and I tend it to humour him. And a little exercise keeps these old bones in shape.” He said with a grin.

Susan chose not to comment on that and changed the subject,  
“grandfather invited me to supper, what is on the menu?”

“Stew or my signature fry up?”   
Susan shuddered at the thought of the old mans fry-up, signature dish was a gross misrepresentation. Well the gross part was apt.

“Stew.” Susan added firmly and ignored the old mans crestfallen look.  
“Well I better go do come cooking, the master will be back from the duty soon.” Albert said.

Some time later Death did indeed return from completing the evenings duty. Death dismounted from his horse Binky, a fine white stallion, the only touch of lightness in the surrounding black and purple of Death’s realm. Binky’s silver saddle shone in the moonlight, well it would have if there had been any. Death’s creative talents stopped at shades of black and purple. 

Susan came out to meet her grandfather and gave Binky a pat and a sugar lump.  
“A productive duty?” She inquired politely.  
INDEED  
“It’s stew for dinner.”  
WONDERFUL   
Susan always found it difficult to get passed small talk with her grandfather, it wasn’t as if they had a great deal in common. Well her occasional use of “the voice” being the exception.  
I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU SUSAN  
“That’s nice, very kind grandfather.” Susan replied dutifully.

Death turned back to Binky and retrieved the promised gift.  
Susan stared at the wooden sled and watched as her grandfather set it down at her feet.  
“We don’t have any snow.” She said practically.  
Death pointed a finger and the firmament shimmered and when Susan looked behind her the required snow slope had appeared. Black of course. 

I THOUGHT WE MIGHT GO SLEDDING AFTER DINNER

“Must we?” Susan asked.  
I THINK SO  
“Very well Grandfather, if you insist,”

Susan accompanied Binky and Death to the stables, curiosity got the better of her,  
“Where did you get the sled Grandfather?”  
SOMEONE AT THE UNSEEN UNIVERSITY THOUGH IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO GO SLEDDING DOWN A DORMANT VOLCANO. HE WAS WRONG.

“Ah.” Susan said.


End file.
